1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a new microbiological process for terminal hydroxylation of ethyl groups on aromatic 5- or 6-member ring heterocycles as well as a new hybrid plasmid for the process.
2. Background Art
It is known that the biochemical oxidation of alkanes in microorganisms of genus Pseudomonas oleovorans takes place in three steps. By action of the alkane hydroxylase complex, (alkBA genes, which are designated below as alkBFGH genes) first the corresponding alcohol results, which then in two further steps, that is, catalyzed by an alcohol dehydrogenase (alkC genes) and an aldehyde dehydrogenase (chromosomal or plasmid-coded), is converted to the acid. In this strain, the genes, which are responsible for the enzymes of the oxidation, are on the OCT plasmid [Witholt et al., TIBTECH, Vol. 8, (1990), pages 46 to 52].
Further, a microbiological process is known from European Published Patent Application No. 277674 for the terminal hydroxylation of apolar aliphatic compounds with 6 to 12 C-atoms, such as, the production of 1-octanol by microorganisms of the genus Pseudomonas oleovorans or Pseudomonas putida, which are resistant against apolar phases. As can be seen from the embodiment, it is necessary that the hydroxylation of these compounds be performed in a costly two-phase system.
2-Hydroxyethyl derivatives of 5- or 6-member ring heterocycles are also difficult to access by chemical processes.